De los errores se aprende o no
by Xenophilica
Summary: Hay errores que son causados por decisiones incorrectas, es importante aprender de ellas, pero a veces no importa cuantas veces comentemos en error, a veces nunca aprendemos del mismo, pero si hay que vivir con las consecuencias del mismo Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked.


Xeno, por aca!

Hey, hey, empiezan las vacaciones y por lo tanto mas tiempo para escribir xD

Primero que nada, esta es una adaptacion del trabajo de **Karina Farek (Dirty Paws),** vi su video esta tarde y no pude evitar escribir algo como esto, es especial con el bloqueo mental que traigo ahora.

Nota: Los personajes no me pertenecen, tampoco la idea de base (La cual es el video) asi que tecnicamente nada es mio, solo el tiempo que dedique para escribir esto.

Nota2: **"Este fanfic participa en el Rally "The game is on!" del foro I am sherlocked"**

* * *

El amanecer calaba como cada mañana, Sherlock trataba de esconderse entre las sabanas para evitar que el sol siguiera atormentándolo y haciendo que despertara irremediablemente, tendría que hablar con John acerca de eso y hacerle saber al rubio que le molestaba que cada mañana corriera las cortinas para despertarlo.

Su sabana fue revuelta con delicadeza, Sherlock frunció el ceño aun sin abrir los ojos, pero eso no detuvo a la mano del rubio a moverle un poco para despertarlo.

—Es hora de levantarse—. Le dijo el rubio volviendo a agitar a Sherlock, solo logrando que el moreno se tratara de esconder aun mas entre las sabanas. —Vamos—.

—Detente—. Dijo el moreno arrugando el ceño y finalmente despertando, John sonrió inclinándose un poco para besar la frente el moreno.

—Vístete, preparare el desayuno—. Le dijo con el fin de animar un poco al detective. —Hoy es un buen día—. John salió de la habitación con rumbo a la cocina.

Sherlock finalmente se sentó en la cama mirando como la espalda de John, cubierta por un sencillo jersey azul, salía sin mirar atrás, el moreno suspiro ante las últimas palabras del rubio y desvió la mirada al pequeño calendario que yacía en el buro a un lado de la cama, en letras rojas y brillantes estaba encerrado el número 23 del mes en curso y con grandes letras rezaba el pequeño cuadro.

"LUNA LLENA"

Sherlock volvió a suspiras con pesadez. — ¿Qué tiene de bueno?—. Dijo en voz baja para después levantarse y comenzar a vestirse, sería un día bastante largo y ni hablar de la noche.

Retiro la parte superior de su piyama y frente al espejo admiro la enorme cicatriz que dibujaba un semi-circulo en su hombro, con los dedos recorrió el camino de pequeños círculos desde su cuello pasando por su clavícula hasta llegar a su hombro, suspiro de nueva cuenta y decidió sacar su tan amada camisa de seda purpura.

Tres años, tres años viviendo con esa cicatriz y las consecuencias que la misma había acarreado, el error que cometió es no hacer caso a su frase. "Cuando todo aquello que es imposible ha sido eliminado, lo que quede, por muy improbable que parezca, es la verdad".

¡¿Pero cómo diablos iba a saber que aquel hombre era tal cosa?! ¿Cómo iba a saber que en Baskerville se dedicaban a desarrollar aquel tipo de experimentos en humanos? Y más aun, ¿Cómo saber que aquel chico tímido y miedoso era un conejillo de indias en semejante experimento sin que él mismo lo supiera?

Era tan improbable como imposible que el doctor Bob Frankland estuviera experimentando con su ahijado, Henry Knight, en el proyecto W.O.L.F., hace tiempo cancelado por los mismos fundadores de dicho proyecto, el error cometido llevo a Sherlock a recibir un fuerte golpe en la espalda, ser acorralado contra el suelo, una fuerte mordida, una condena de por vida y que John tuviera que usar su arma una vez más.

Henry no murió, pues John, al ser soldado, sabía en donde los impactos de bala no harían un daño letal y así no tener que matar a un inocente. La doctora Stapleton le hizo saber de los cambios que sufriría y de su nueva situación, le advirtió a John de lo peligroso que seria, pero aun así el médico no dejo a Sherlock.

— ¡Sherlock, el té se enfría!—. Escucho a John gritarle desde la cocina, el moreno suspiro nuevamente y decidió de una vez por todas ir a desayunar.

Al entrar en la cocina, la imagen de John llevándose una cucharada de cereal a la boca lo recibió, un plato con un poco de tocino y huevos junto a una humeante taza de café lo esperaba a él en el lugar frente al rubio, sin mucho ánimo se sentó listo para comenzar a comer, su situación lo obligaba, en especial en ese día, a comer cualquier cosa que John le ponía al frente.

— ¿No vas a trabajar?—. John bajo el periódico que apenas tomaba para comenzar a leerlo, miro a Sherlock con gesto confuso, pero finalmente negó.

—Le pedí a Sarah el día, ella comprenderá—. Dijo pasando las páginas del diario, Sherlock lo miro por un momento antes de regresar de vuelta a la comida.

Parte de la mañana y la tarde se fue tranquila con John al pendiente de cualquier cambio en el comportamiento de su compañero de piso, tomo un libro viejo de medicina que había conservado desde la universidad y miro a Sherlock, el cual se encontraba absorto en su microscopio, el rubio sonrió un poco tranquilo antes de dirigirse al sofá largo para leer un rato.

Las horas pasaron y el no despego la vista de su libro, solo hasta que sintió que Sherlock se tumbaba en el sofá, recargando su cabeza en el regazo del rubio, John dejo el libro de lado miro al moreno, Sherlock se encontraba acostado bocarriba y con los ojos cerrados, John acaricio sus rizos rozando sus dedos con la frente del otro, notando así su piel caliente.

— ¿Es tiempo?—. Pregunto, los ojos de Sherlock se abrieron dejando ver unas pupilas rasgadas, John levanto ligeramente el labio de Sherlock, viendo así como sus dientes caninos tomaban una forma más alargada, signo inconfundible de que su transformación comenzaba. —Vamos, te ayudare con eso—.

Ambos subieron a la habitación de John en donde habían puesto varios grilletes que se aferraban a la pared, Sherlock tomo asiento frente a la pared y John comenzó a atarlo, para terminar de asegurar todo, el rubio coloco un grillete mas en el pálido cuello del moreno.

—Este es nuevo—. Dijo Sherlock, tratando de ver su nueva atadura, un soportable ardor se hizo presente y miro a John incrédulo. —Plata, ¿En serio?—. La media sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro de Sherlock, mostrando su dentadura modificada, dándole un aspecto un poco aterrador y fascinante para John, los ojos de Sherlock brillaron por un momento y su ceño se frunció dando una expresión feroz que desapareció a los pocos segundos, inevitablemente John se sonrojo, ajusto los amarres del moreno solo para evitar que este lo notara.

—La última vez destruiste la mitad de la habitación—. Eso explicaba la falta de muebles en dicha zona. —No me arriesgare de que la próxima cosa que destruyas sea yo—. Lo dijo en broma, pero el gesto triste y temeroso del otro le hizo ver que era una mala broma. —Solo estoy jugando ¿Vale?—. Dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

—Jamás te haría daño, John—. Contesto Sherlock.

—Lo sé—. Dijo, besándole la frente y sonriendo. —Estaré abajo, solo… si necesitas algo, aúlla—. Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio desapareció detrás de la puerta de la habitación, la sonrisa que había sacado se desvaneció y el brillo en sus ojos regreso, así mismo su aspecto feroz.

John tomo su laptop para escribir un poco sobre el último caso, las palabras estaban fluyendo como agua hasta que se vio interrumpido por un ligero golpeteo en las paredes seguido de un aullido que provenía del piso superior, el rubio trato de volver a la escritura, pero el aullido constante le provoco un bloqueo mental, cerro la laptop, la hizo a un lado y subió a la habitación.

Al abrir la puerta la figura de Sherlock retorciéndose lo recibió, vio aquellos ojos brillar en la obscuridad y gruñirle con fuerza, como si estuviese molesto, John paso saliva nervioso y sin dudarlo se acerco a moreno.

Sherlock lo siguió con la mirada hasta que el rubio quedo frente a él, John miro fascinado como el rostro del moreno había cambiado, sus pómulos estaban más afilados, sus cejas tenían más pelo sin mencionar que unas orejas puntiagudas salían de entre sus rizos y unas patillas se extendían a los lados de su cara formando una especie de barba que le llegaba hasta un poco más abajo del cuello, al gruñir sus colmillos se dejaban ver, Sherlock respiraba de manera agitada, como si le faltase el aire, pero bien sabia John que eso se debía al esfuerzo que hacia tratando de quitarse los amarres.

El rubio se sentó frente a él, acercándose de a poco, escucho al moreno gruñir, pero poco le importo, trato de acercar su mano para acariciar su rostro, pero Sherlock no dudo en soltarle un mordida, seguido de un gruñido que hizo que el rubio frunciera el ceño molesto.

— ¡No!—. Dijo John con tono autoritario al ver que el moreno volvería a soltarle una mordida, Sherlock paro de gruñir comenzando a aullar débilmente, John noto como las orejas del moreno bajaron en concordancia con su mirada triste, el rubio no dudo en plantarle un dulce beso en la nariz. —No, Sherlock. No cometeré tres veces el mismo error—. Dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro del moreno, mientras este le ponía ojitos de cachorro. —Maldición, ¿Por qué haces eso?—. Dijo el rubio desviando la mirada, pero parecía que el moreno seguía insistiendo. —Bien. Pero prometerás que no saldrás corriendo…—. Acepto finalmente, causando que Sherlock alzara sus orejas feliz, no paso mucho después de que John lo desatara para que el moreno saliera saltando por la única ventana de la habitación a la calle. —… otra vez—. John quedo viendo la ventana rota y dándose un golpe en la frente con frustración dijo. —Diablos—.

Bajo los escalones de dos en dos hasta llegar al vestíbulo, en donde se encontró con la Sra. Hudson que apenas entraba a la casa.

—Oh, querido. ¿Sales tan tarde?—. Dijo la mujer al ver que el rubio tomaba su chaqueta del perchero.

—Si, Sherlock volvió a salir y no me espero—. La mujer pareció comprender, pues ella misma era testigo del comportamiento impulsivo del moreno, desconociendo, obviamente, la nueva condición de su inquilino.

—Tengan cuidado, John—. Le dijo la mujer. —He escuchado algunas cosas de los vecino, algo o alguien está matando a varias mascotas en los alrededores, si llegan a tener algún perro, díganme—. John la miro con nerviosismo.

—Pero si nosotros no tenemos mascotas, Sra. Hudson—. La mujer sonrió.

—Un olor a perro mojado ha llegado hasta mi departamento en noches como esta, no es que me moleste, pero apreciaría mucho que me avisaran que tendrán un nuevo inquilino viviendo con ustedes—. John negó con la cabeza, aun sin quitar aquella sonrisa nerviosa.

—No se preocupe—, Dicho eso, salió a toda prisa de la vivienda, miro en todas direcciones, tratando de encontrar algún lugar en donde pudiera estar Sherlock, pero al no ver nada extraño, decidió seguir su búsqueda por otro lugar.

Llego hasta un parque no muy alejado de la calle Baker, el sonido estridente de un gato maullando y los distintivos sonidos de un canino atacando, fue lo que lo animo a seguir el llanto del pobre animal, la imagen que encontró no fue ni por cerca la más agradable, una sombra negra estaba atacando a un pobre animal que ahora yacía muerto entre la mandíbula de dicha sombra, un escalofrió le recorrió al ver aquellos ojos azules brillas de nuevo en la obscuridad.

— ¡Sherlock!—. Grito en voz baja el rubio, causando que la sombra soltara al animal inerte. Un aullido se escucho y John no dudo en fruncir el ceño. —No es posible que sigas haciendo esto, ya han pasado tres años, uno pensaría que el maestro del autocontrol podría manejar esto—. En medio del regaño, el rubio no noto que alguien se acercaba a ellos, Sherlock por otro lado, pareció olvidar al doctor al notar el sonido de hojas secas siendo pisadas. —Tienes que aprender a controlar…—. John no pudo terminar su regaño al ver que Sherlock se le tiraba encima, John asustado, al pensar que el moreno finalmente lo atacaría, trato de sacárselo de encima.

Aquello quedo en el olvido al escuchar aquello por lo que el rubio fue empujado. Un disparo, y más pisadas se unieron.

— ¡Allá están!—. Logro escuchar el rubio, Sherlock se quito de encima y pudo ser capaz de ver a una multitud acercándose a ellos. —Oh dios mío, han matado al señor bigotes—. Escucharon la voz de una mujer. John no dudo en ponerse de pie lo más rápido que pudo.

— ¡Vámonos!—. Le grito a Sherlock el cual no tardo en seguirlo.

— ¡Que no escapen!—. Escucharon decir y seguidos de otro par de disparos, apenas lograron escapar sin que los vieran, John había notado que Sherlock disminuyo su andar, cojeaba, y de su boca solo salían sonidos lastimeros, entonces el rubio fue consciente de lo que pasaba, habían herido al moreno.

—Oh dios, Sherlock—. John no dudo en acercarse el moreno y buscar que lo habían herido en una pierna, Sherlock soltaba gemidos de dolor y no podía evitar llorar, John no perdió tiempo, de inmediato de encaminaron al departamento, con cuidado de que la Sra. Hudson no los descubriera.

Al llegar al piso, John no dudo en poner a Sherlock en la cama, ir por el botequín que guardaban en el baño y comenzar a limpiar la herida que presentaba quemaduras por pólvora, Sherlock se dedicaba a permanecer tumbado de lado y soltar aullidos cada vez que el rubio le tomaba de la pierna.

—Esto pudo evitarse si yo no te hubiera soltado, Entenderás que ahora no lo hare, ¿Verdad?—. John solo se dedico a ver aquellos ojos azules que brillaban en acuerdo a sus palabras, termino de vendar la pierna herida del moreno y no dudo en acurrucarse junto a él, para ese momento, Sherlock ya dormía plácidamente en su cama, John no pudo evitar sonreír y darle un ligero beso en los labios, Sherlock sonrió y paso una de sus patas por sobre el cuerpo del rubio.

A la mañana siguiente no fue el que John corriera las cortinas lo que lo despertó, sino el insoportable dolor que le causaba el mover su pierna, Sherlock gruño.

—Creo que dejare de cazar animales domésticos, la pierna me está matando—. Le dijo el moreno al rubio, John medio despertó y se acurruco aun más en el cuerpo del moreno.

—Yo tuve la culpa—. Dijo John. —Fue un error soltarte… de nuevo—. Sherlock acerco aun más a John y sonrió.

—De los errores se aprende, John—. Dijo el moreno. —O tal vez no—. Dijo, recordando su pierna herida, una cicatriz más que quedaría en su cuerpo, a causa de un error.

* * *

Rw?

Gracias por leer :3


End file.
